A Journey Of Love
by NoScrubs4Me
Summary: Following the wedding in July 1914, Jack and Kenya Dawson begin their life together which will contain some very happy, funny, and even sad ones as they deal with the controversy of interracial marriages in the early 20th century. Can their undying love for each other fight through their different racial circumstances? Jack/OC.
1. Here's To A Life Together

_A/N: While writing "Black, White, and Blue," I'll be doing this next multi-chapter fic as well where Jack and Kenya start their life together with their one-year-old daughter Juliette and then have Nicole in a few months. _

_In case you guys haven't already guessed, this is like an expanded story based off my first Titanic fic, "Intersecting Paths." Hope you enjoy the first chapter! :D It's only a bit short, too short, because it's sort of a prologue chappie. Much longer ones will be on the way, I promise! _

**_James Cameron owns Titanic and its characters as always... I only own my OC Kenya Robinson._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Here's To A Life Together<strong>

_Fall 1914 - New York, NY._

After being husband and wife for a few months, Jack and Kenya Dawson were in more love than ever. Their wedding back in Paris had been spectacular and truly the best day of their lives. Albeit their wedding night was even greater and the two had a very pasionate moment, even though Kenya was still currently carrying Jack's second child.

Meanwhile, Jack was about to head home for the evening after another busy day at work as an artist. Despite being in a hectic atmosphere for his job, he still loved doing it as drawing had been his talent since he was a young boy in Wisconsin. He said his goodbyes to his coworkers that he got along so well with and strolled down the streets of New York City, ecstatic to see his two favourite girls again. Jack's heart always started beating passionately at the thought of Kenya.

In their apartment, Kenya was in the sitting room with Juliette in her arms, softly singing to her to keep her mind off wanting her father home right this second. Thoughts flooded through Kenya's mind about her daughter and the second child she was pregnant with. She worried that herself and Jack wouldn't support them enough and have them get a good education.

Jack arrived a few minutes later and Kenya instantly beamed at him as she was still reclined on the sofa. "Hey, honey. How was work today?" she asked sweetly, delicately running her hand through Juliette's soft chestnut brown curls.

"Great like every other day," Jack chuckled as he kicked off his shoes and joined his wife and daughter on the sofa. He gave Juliette a loving peck on the forehead. "I love you so much, Kenya. More than anything. I'm so glad I married you," he told her wholeheartedly, caressing the side of her face.

"Right back at'cha, sweetie," Kenya smiled, giving her husband's hand a loving squeeze. "You gotta be the most amazin' man that I ever met."

"And you're the most amazing and beautuful woman I ever met, and then slept with," Jack said, letting out a chuckle. Kenya playfully nudged him as she let out an airy giggle.

Juliette proceeded to stretch her little arms out, wanting to be held by her father. Jack smiled at her as he looked deep into her small chocolate brown pools. Having a baby (then soon another one) was truly the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Aww, looks like someone misses Daddy!" Jack cooed, picking Juliette out of Kenya's open arms. He kissed her forehead again and went into the kitchen as Kenya told him she might be hungry now. After feeding Juliette some oat porridge and fruits, Jack followed Kenya up to their bedroom with their child in tow.

Kenya laid down on the bed next to Jack, who changed from his work clothes to a plain white t-shirt and slacks. Juliette was in the middle of them as they finally could be with each other after such a long day. Kenya's pregnant belly was starting grow even more since she was over six months pregnant. The couple really hoped for another beautiful daughter.

"Jack?" she called sweetly.

"Yes, sweetness?" he answered, smiling at her. The very sound of his name escaping from his wife's lips still made him weak in the knees.

"Since we're now married an' all, do you think we'll ever work hard enough to support our pretty babies? In a couple years, Jules will be startin' school," Kenya explained, a worried edge in her bubbly Louisianian tone.

"Of course we will! All the kids we'll have will be in a good home, have good food to eat everyday and night, and a good education. No need to fret, my dear," Jack replied softly, caressing her face.

"You promise, baby?" Kenya asked worriedly. She knew in her heart that Jack had a plan for their life together but she just wanted to truly know if it could happen. Jack always had a way with words, but his loving actions were much greater.

"I promise, Kenya. Everything will turn out fine!" Jack said convincingly with a grin. "Just trust me, okay?" he pleaded, soothing a sleepy Juliette with the soft touch of his hand on her onesie-clad back.

"I trust you completely," Kenya began to blush. "Ooh, this li'l heffa is startin' to kick again! It better be a girl!" she giggled, rubbing her baby bump as she felt the slight pain.

"It will be a girl. I have a lot of confidence in us, ya know?" Jack chuckled, rubbing Kenya's stomach and kissing it afterward, then her on the lips. "Our together will be extraordinary and I absolutely, truly mean that."

"What do ya wanna name her?" Kenya wanted to know.

"Hmm... How about Nicole? Like your middle name that is oh, so beautiful," Jack suggested, a grin spreading across his flawless face as his seafoam pools gleamed.

"I like that, honey! God, you're too sweet for ya own good, dough boy!" Kenya laughed, plucking Juliette off the bed and putting her in the small crib next to them.

"That could be the case, because I'm always around such a sweet woman," Jack replied matter-of-factly, smiling at her.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Kenya."

* * *

><p><em>How was that for the first bit of Jack and Kenya's life together? If you guys enjoyed it, please leave me a review telling me what you think! Also, follow and favourite as well since there's lots more to come for this story! xx<em>


	2. Dawson Family Addition

_A/N: Get ready for tons of cute interracial fluff in this next chapter! This where Kenya and Jack have their second daughter so I hope you guys enjoy it as the love for these two is beyond unreal. I adore them to bits, haha. _

_Thanks to FelgaHelzio96, spikessweetgirl75, and Elna11 for reviewing. xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Dawson Family Addition<strong>

_December 13, 1914_

It was a few days left until Christmas and it seemed like Kenya was going to have the baby anytime now. She felt little kicks here and there and rubbed her stomach softly to ease the pain she was going to endure soon. Along beside her on the bed was her beloved Jack, who had been sick with the cold for a few days now.

Kenya laid on her side to face her husband, her ebony face wearing a worrysome expression as she grinned a bit. She felt so bad for him even though she took amazing care of him, despite of him being old enough to do it himself. Jack loved being treated well by the woman he adored for over two years.

"You all right?" Kenya asked him sweetly, running her hand through his sandy blond locks. She thought he looked quite cute as his nose was nearly cherry red from all the nose blowing.

Jack nodded, smiling. He began to stretch his right arm out and rubbed Kenya's baby bump. "But how are you doing? You seem to be in a much more serious situation than me. You're almost about to pop!" he laughed and then sniffled, his bright seafoam pools glowing in the lighting of their bedroom.

"I can't wait to have another baby by you, Jack. You're the best father ever to Jules," Kenya commented, kissing his forehead. "But how are you gonna be by my side when I give birth if you're sick? I don't want our little youngin' to catch a cold." she pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll be all right. I'll try not to sneeze on you," Jack said with a small grin, lowering his head down and looking intently at his daughter. "The cold I got after I fell through that thin ice while ice fishing with my father back home was much worse than this." he remarked, chuckling at the memory.

Just then, Kenya felt a very sharp pain in her abdomen and yelped out at the sensation. Almost as if knifes were slicing through her petite and fertile body. It seemed like her water had broke and she slowly crawled out of the bed. Jack got up as well and picked up little Juliette in his arms.

"I think my water broke," Kenya said softly, trying to manage the sudden pain as she grabbed her coat and combat boots. Then she started taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "Jack! I feel her comin' out of me!" she screamed.

"We better get a move on, sweetheart," Jack said as he put on his coat and shoes, then dolled up Juliette for the bitterly cold weather. After that, he sneezed loudly again and sniffled. "She's gonna pop out any minute now!"

"Remind me to get rid of that nasty cold for ya after I bare you another child," Kenya giggled and kissed Jack on the cheek as they walked down the stairs and out the door.

Just like when Kenya had Juliette last summer, Jack hailed a taxi and three crammed in fast as the driver sped off into the night. Kenya began sweating profusely, the beads dripping down her smooth cocoa brown skin. She really couldn't take this excrutiating pain anymore and wanted the baby out of her right that second.

Jack gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze and kissed her forehead, wishing that he could relieve her from her oncoming contractions. Being the caring husband that he was, he felt bad that Kenya was the one that had to experience mood swings, cravings, kicks, and now labour pain.

"Hang in there, honey. By the time tomorrow comes Juliette is going to have a beautiful baby sister," Jack told her, his flawless face cracking a grin as he hoped that would give Kenya some happiness through the contractions. She reciprocated, smiling back at him.

"She's gonna be the most gorgeous baby at the hospital," Kenya said confidently, playfully ruffling Juliette's chestnut brown curls as she was fast asleep in Jack's arms.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the hospital and Kenya was assigned to a delivery room immediately. The pain was becoming even more intensifying as her contractions were coming every three minutes now. Kenya let out an exhasperated sigh as she looked intently at Jack, who was holding a snoozing Juliette in his arms next to her.

"It's gonna be okay, lovely. You'll do fine," he assured her, tucking a loose strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. He was in just as much emotional pain for her as Kenya was with physical pain and he knew that there was only a few hours to go so it could all be over.

"The pain is too much, Jack! Lord, when will these nurses get in here?" Kenya wailed as Jack shushed her to keep calm. Coincidentally, two familiar women in nurse attire came into the room.

"Kenya Dawson, is it?" the blonde nurse Henrietta asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Kenya replied, trying her best to be cheerful.

The redheaded nurse whose name was Lynne walked toward the two, grinning. "Aww, it's the cute interracial couple again!" she squealed, clapping her hands with excitement. Henrietta shushed her, knowing that Juliette was still snoozing away and if she woke up crying all hell would break loose.

"Sorry," Lynne whispered while cracking a sly grin, backing away from Jack and Kenya.

"Ladies, please! Just help me give birth to my baby so I can finally relax in peace," Kenya pleaded, almost having enough of this stalling as the pain started getting more intense. She shrieked and nearly crushed Jack's hand from squeezing it so hard.

"Shhh. It's okay, baby. Hang in there," Jack said soothingly, caressing her cheek. "Take deep breaths, calm down, and just relax. You're gonna be fine. You've done this before." he leaned in to kiss her forehead and then on the lips.

"I'll make you an' Jules proud, hun," Kenya replied with a smile as she gave her husband's hand a softer squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you more," Jack smiled, gazing into her chocolate brown pools, hypnotized by her perfection. Every time he looked at her he just fell in love with the Louisiana beauty all over again.

_..._

A couple hours later from the nap they had, Jack and Kenya awoke from their slumber and Lynne told her that it was time to push. Juliette just so happened to wake up too and smiled at her mother, and she grinned back. With Henrietta's motivation, Kenya pushed as hard as she could and let out a few blood curdling screams of pain.

Jack grasped her hand tight while dabbing her sweaty forehead with Juliette's blanket. "That's it, baby. You're almost there!" he said excitedly as she let out another shriek.

Lynne looked down at Kenya's nether regions underneath her hospital gown and saw the head starting to come out. She smiled. "It's coming! I can see the head, hun!" she exclaimed happily.

In just a few seconds, the room was filled with the cries of an infant and Jack volunteered to cut the umbilical cord, then Lynne wrapped up the baby in a soft pastel pink blanket, handing it to Kenya.

"She's...she's beautiful," she said, completely overwhelmed as she smiled at her new daughter. "Ain't she, Jack?"

"Of course, she gets it from you," he said in a cute voice, rubbing noses with her before sneezing loudly. He then grinned sheepishly as he managed to play the innocent one in this situation.

Kenya jokingly rubbed whatever residue that Jack might've passed onto her on her nose and giggled, then looking at Juliette. "You're a big sister now, Jules," she said with enthusiasm, her face cracking a wide smile. "Look at her, she's so gorgeous."

"Do you still wanna name her Nicole? What about her middle name?" Jack wanted to know, running a hand through her dark brown hair soothingly.

"Yes! We'll name her... Nicole Viola Dawson," Kenya confirmed with a smile, kissing her newborn on the forehead and shushing her to keep calm. Jack then received a birth certificate to sign and wrapped an arm around his wife.

"I guess our work here is done!" Henrietta interjected, smiling as she walked out of the delivery room. Lynne followed, waving goodbye.

"Pretty sure this is the real start of our life together. We might have some ups and downs but we'll always be there for each other. Through thick and thin," Jack explained, kissing Kenya's forehead.

"That's right! I can't wait for Fabrizio and Tommy to see her when we invite them for dinner on Christmas evening!" Kenya beamed. It would be nice for Jack's closest friends to see how he was doing with his wife of nearly five months and their gorgeous biracial children.

After a long night with barely any sleep, having another addition to the Dawson family tree was definitely worth it. The two continued to make each day count and to spend every moment together, always looking forward to their future years down the road.

* * *

><p><em>I'm finally finished this chapter as it took me days to do so... XD And the fact that it's 11:42PM on a school night makes me even more proud to finish this, lol. But don't worry, I'll update "Black, White, and Blue" very soon. Stay tuned! xx<em>


End file.
